Prisoner
Prisoners are an uncommon enemy faction in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number''. They are entirely exclusive to the 20th scene in the game, Release, where Richter escapes prison after a prison-riot presumably conducted and operated by 50 Blessings. They first appear in the second half of the level where Richter disguises as a Prison Guard to make his way out of the prison. Prisoners are currently absent from the default Level Editor, though their sprites are present. Currently, the only known way to use prisoners in custom levels is to mod them in.Adding Demon Mobsters and Prisoners as Enemies, by Yossarian the Assyrian: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=634183305 Weapons Prisoners can be seen using these weapons in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number: * Big Pipe * Baton * Toothbrush * Shard Blade * Magnum * Shotgun Enemy Types Inmate: The most common type of Prisoner enemies. They are very straight forward and function the same as Mobsters or any other regular enemy in the game. Thug: Larger and broader inmates that use their bare-hands rather than weapons. They cannot be killed by melee weapons and can only be harmed via gunfire. Psycho: A unique type of Prisoner enemy. Unlike normal inmates who are often seen patrolling or wandering the area, psychos stay completely immobile until they're aware of the player's (in this case Richter's) presence. Once they're aware of their presence, they will immediately charge straight towards the player and once in contact with them, they will tackle the player to the floor and repeatedly bash their head against the floor, killing them (it's essentially similar to how Dogs chase the player). They will not stop charging after the player until they are dead. Psychos will dodge gunfire, which makes them completely immune to firearms. There are several ways to deal with them. The typical way to deal with them is to simply take them on using melee weapons, which will easily dispatch them. However, despite being able to dodge gunfire, they can be knocked down using thrown items or even simple punches. Once they're knocked down after charging, they will then turn back into normal inmates and use weapons. Prison Boss: A special boss-like enemy encountered at the beginning of Release. He will approach the player and like dogs or charging inmates, he will begin to charge after them and perform a headbutt execution once they're too close too him. After dodging two of his charges, a cheering inmate in the crowd will throw a big pipe into the basketball court, where the player can use it to easily dispatch the Prison Boss. Appearance Normal inmates are bald and lack any kind of physical features. As one may typically expect, they sport orange jumpsuit uniforms that real life prisoners typically wear. Thug Inmates wear a similar attire, except their jumpsuit tops are tied around their waist whilst wearing white T-shirts. Charging Inmates look fairly similar to normal inmates, except they are much more muscular in size. The Prison Boss sports a shaved head and long beard tied up at the bottom, and wears his jumpsuit top tied around his waist similar to the Fat inmates. He also has the number 50 as a tattoo on his face, along with what appears to be the 50 Blessings mark on his neck. Trivia * It is shown that the Psychos are possibly cannibals, since in the first area that features them, one will notice that several prison guards have been brutally ripped apart and mutilated with their entrails torn out, as well as one of the Psychos eating one guard's face before being disturbed. * A total of 32 prisoners appear in the whole game. Gallery Prisoner.png|An Inmate wielding a Glass Shard. Prisonbeatdown.jpg|An Inmate beating up a fat Security Guard. Charging Prisoner.png|An idle Psycho. Prisonpsychododge.jpg|A Psycho ducking down and dodging gunfire. Prisonpsychoexecute.jpg|A Psycho executing Richter. Psychocannibalism.jpg|A cannibalistic Psycho eating a dead Security Guard. Fat Prisoner.png|A Thug Inmate. Richterinmate.jpg|Richter wearing his prison overalls. References Category:Enemy Category:Hotline Miami 2 enemies